Friday Night
by Dukes126plus
Summary: On Friday, the wheels came off. From Enos and Daisy's Wedding.


Occasionally, like here in _Enos and Daisy's Wedding_, the boys opt for a love story over doing naughty things. Always makes me cranky, because love stories are hard.

* * *

On Friday, the wheels came off. Most of the town was well distracted by the whole Enos-as-bank-robber fiasco, followed by the Daisy-Duke's-going-to-marry-him frenzy. But that honestly didn't get set into motion until after life as Luke had always known it came to a screeching halt, or more accurately, pulled a Bo Duke one-eighty.

Cindy and Sandy (in his and Bo's own words: nice girls and pretty as pictures, plus the thing they didn't have to say: _willing_), their lunch dates, sat ignored while he and Bo held hands. Yeah, everyone else in the bar saw it as arm wrestling, and last week Luke would have, too. Then came Friday, when they walked back out of the Boar's Nest after a date that never really happened, promising the girls yet another date, pointless as the last.

_Hello Hazzard, your infamous Duke boys are spoiled for anyone but each other_.

Maybe it was a good thing that Enos and Daisy's drama stole the day, preventing or maybe just postponing this public announcement.

Besides, Bo – not being the smart one – hadn't figured anything out yet. Whoever said all that crap about ignorance being bliss must have been looking at Bo's silly-happy grin at the time.

Then again, Bo was the one who pointed out, in all earnestness, that Daisy couldn't marry Enos because she didn't love him. Could be he was capable of working things out, given the time.

Fortunately there was no time for glue-for-brains to get to cogitating on the whole mess, what with the Duke boys having to run to the rescue of Enos and hence Daisy (or maybe that went the other way around). Pulled her fat right out of that fire, and she should have been covering them in her slobbery kisses for it, but she decided to marry Enos anyway. _People can grow to love each other after they're married_, she said. Also something about _I care deeply for Enos_.

And, awaiting the life-changing ceremony, Bo squirmed right up until the moment that the intended bride and groom announced that everything was off.

"She don't love him," Bo whispered in his ear, even as all of Hazzard celebrated the wedding that wasn't. "Shouldn't promise to spend forever together if you ain't in love."

"What about," dry lips, had to stop and lick them. Almost didn't start up again, but he did need to know this answer. "Promising to spend Friday night together if you ain't in love?"

Bo's head tilted, shuffling his brains to the right like it would help with the thinking. Whatever worked.

"Ain't the same thing," Bo finally concluded.

"What if," more lip licking and reconsideration. Not to mention partying fools and Uncle Jesse not four paces away. "You could spend Friday night with someone you love, but you don't?"

That one didn't require thought. "You'd be a fool."

"So," damn dry mouth. Beer would fix it, but if he moved away from Bo now, he might never come back. "You want to pick up Sandy and Cindy?" They were right over there, dressed in their Sunday best. Pretty as pictures and nice (and _willing_), too. Staring across the room at them in brazen invitation, and if Bo didn't want them, there were at least six other girls in the room that would have him.

Bo went right back to tilting his head. Much further and his whole equilibrium would be shot, leaving Luke to pick him back up off the floor.

"We could," funny how a tilted head forced Bo's eyes to roll right to the corners in order to look at him. "Go for a drive, instead. Or just go home."

"You sure?" It wasn't that he really wanted to ask the question, or to give Bo a chance to change his mind. It was a strict requirement, just like making sure Bo got the last of any food on the table, or that he stepped safely back down to the ground from even the smallest height.

Bo knew the game as well as Luke, smiled and slung an arm across his shoulders. "Yeah."

Kisses for the jilted bride, a quick see you later to Jesse, and the Duke boys went off to spend Friday night with each other.


End file.
